Akaino Kokoro
Akaino Kokoro (赤井の心 Akaino Kokoro) is the lead Cure in Diamond Pretty Cure. ''She is a girl who is always eager to do things for the sake of others. Her cure form is '''Cure Ruby('キュアルビ Kyua Rubi). Her catchphrase is "waw!"(ワーウ!wāu) and "exciting!" (エキサイティング Ekisaitingu!). She is the symbol of Passion and Love. Appearance As Kokoro, She has the light pink hair with a ponytail and light pink eyes. Her casual clothes are a pullover with colored motives and pair of shorts jeans with dark pink scandals.Her school uniform is light brown with small pink details. As Cure, she wears bright pink earrings in the shape of heart. She wears a pink dress (shades of pink 3) with a small heart in the middle holding light pink ribbon. Her gloves light pink with pink trim are has bit to darker on each end and have heart patch one both palms. His shoes light pink with are has pink heart at the beginning. Personality It is the joyful girl, who is strong in everything: in sport, in studies even if she doesn't know what to do as job. She is reliable, always lends to help the others. She knows how to motivate a team and to encourage him even if sometimes she can be lazy. Relationship Namino Miya: 'They are the best friends. Even if at the beginning of the history Miya ignored it and did not want to become her friend. 'Yanashi Kira: 'Since they met in the first episode they became friendly. Every evening, Kokoro speaks with Kira (When she still belonged to the Jewel Kingdom) 'Seikatsu Takara: 'They are in the same class but they never spoke to each other until the day when Takara was attacked by Fukushuu. 'Revenge King: 'She shares with him impossible and forbidden love. 'Akaino Yuko: 'Kokoro's mother 'Akaino Atsumi: 'Kokoro's sister 'Nico: 'She is one of her friends. She is a tennis player 'Ayumi:'It is the only one who knows the real identity of Precure 'Megumi: 'She is one of his friends. She is a soccer player 'Pety: is a dog-like fairy mascot and Precure's transformation partner. Cure Ruby "The red heart of the passion, Cure Ruby! " 情熱の赤いハート,キュアルビー ! ! '' Jōnetsu no akai hāto, Kyua rubī!!'' Cure Ruby(キュアルビー''Kyua rubī'') is Kokoro's Pretty cure alter ego. She represents the Passion. Transformation Pety gets up then shouts "Heart Precure! Let's go" And there she sends Diamond Brooch to the heart of Kokoro which holds her between his two hands then by turning she shouts "Precure Diamond Power … Let 's Go" Then of the brooch take out pink ribbons which wrap all his body. Then Pety sends small heart pink in its dress, in its shoes and in its palms. Every time a heart affects its body this part forms begining with the dress then the palms then the shoes then in hair. Kokoro opens his eyes and comes down by carrying Pety in his arms then puts her (heart-shaped) hands near his heart and begins his introduction Elegant Ruby "The precious heart of passion, Elegant Ruby! " 情熱の貴重な心 エレガントなルビー! Jōnetsu no kichōna kokoro,Eregantona rubī! Having received the crystal Heart who puts himself in the legendary key, she can be transformed into Super Elegant Form. With this form, she can perform the "Pink Heart Crystal ". And With the other Diamond Cures in their Super Elegant Form, they can perform the group attack called "Rainbow Heart Crystal" Raibow Precure Attacks Finishers * Passion Storm: 'is Cure Ruby's main attack.She shapes the hands of heart then the red heart of the passion appears between(in) his/her hands then by saying " A passionate heart is has victorious heart!!! "(情熱的な心がある勝利の心を持っています''Jōnetsu-tekina kokoro ga aru shōri no kokoro o motte imasu) ''Then she enlarges the heart then it disparait. Then she(it) puts the hand in her(its) heart by saying: " Come to me, Power of passion!! " Then an big power comes in the heart then she says: "Precure Passion Storm! " * 'Love Storm: 'is Cure Ruby's main attack.She shapes the hands of heart then the red heart of the love appears between(in) his/her hands then by saying " A Loving heart is has victorious heart!!! '' ''Then she enlarges the heart then it disparait. Then she puts the hand in her heart by saying: " Come to me, Power of Love!! " Then a big power comes in the heart then she says: "Precure Love Storm! " * 'Pink Heart Crystal is Cure Ruby's third individual attack with the incantation "Pretty Cure, Pink Heart Crystal!"(. It first appears in episode 41. To perform this attack, she needs the the heart crystal and the ruby stick. The attack is more powerful than "Passion (Love) storm". Sub-attacks * Ruby Shower (ルビーシャワー''Rubī shawā''): '''(Without the Ruby Stick), she puts her hands in front of the enemy then sends a Ruby's Tornado to the monster. (With the Ruby Stick episode 19) she puts it in front of monster and a storm of fire appears to the whole of him. * '''Ruby Impact (ルビーインパクト''Rubī inpakuto'')- Ruby concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy; pink light will then shine, and the enemy is knocked away. * Ruby Punch (ルビーパンチ Rubī panchi)- Ruby''' charges a big beam of light and shoots it at the enemy * 'Ruby Blaster ( 'ルビーブラスト''Rubī burasuto)'' Ruby summons a circle and the background change and burn the enemies. * '''Ruby Protection (ルビープロテクションRubī purotekushon) Two hearts appear in the hands to protect her Etymology means red, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Ruby while means 'field'. As a syllabus, "no" can indicate a possessive. "Akaino" as a phrase would also mean "Of Red". means heart or soul Gallery Super Elegant Ruby2.jpg Ruby transform.jpg Cure Ruby.jpg Kokoro dans l'episode 41.jpg|link=HPC41 Kokoro ep41.jpg Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Diamond Precure Category:User:Candy Category:User: Anime-Candy Category:CandySeries Category:Females Category:Female Category:Pink Cures